Gravity falls: 1920's wolf in sheep clothing
by Gravityfalls1920
Summary: gravity falls in the alternative universe of the 1920's . Twins Mabel and dipper pines are forced to go to Gravity falls. How will these two siblings live in the world of mobs and gangsters. Inspired by Tybay's amazing art work. . Title is from the song "wolf in sheeps's clothing" from set off
1. Chapter 2: our arrival

_**chapter 2**_

 **disclaimer: I own nothing! The AU belongs to Tybay and gravity belongs to Alex. Hope you N'joy**

Mabel POV.

We had been living with our parents. Great life and then POOF all was gone. It was May 3, 1921 where our parents got shot by some mob. They had gone out to a walk in Piedmont, California where we lived. They died and the police didn't find the identity of the murderer. Of course that was a week ago and my heart was healing slowly.

Dipper. My younger brother. By five minutes but still. Since mom and dad died he has been my comfort. We were on our way to go to Gravity Falls with our great uncle stan, someone we had never seen before in our life. He was a family member that our parents trusted the most.

"Hey mable, what do you think great uncle stan is like." Dipper asked

" I guess , he must be a nice guy for taking us in and for having the trust of our parents." I answered sadly

"C'mon Mable, you are never this grim. I know it's hard to move in with a stranger, especially since our parents death, but you have to trust me. Everything will be fine"

"Dipper, I trust you. It's just that...(*sigh*) I- I can't _belive_ that our parents are dead and that we are going to oregon to _live_ with some great uncle. I-" I started sobbing softly, hiding myself in my plain pink sweater.

"Mabel" dipper started softly as he tried to get my face out of my sweater "I can't belive that myself either, but this is what our new reality and I know it's hard. But together we will get through we have each other an that's all that matters. here to cheer you up, when we get to Gravity Falls we will grab something colorful and filled with sprinkles to eat, alright. Everything will be fine "

"Dipper, you are one amazing brother. The best even. I love you and I don't know what I do without you."

" I love you too Mabel Awkward sibling hug"

"Awkward sibling hug"

Just as were hugging, we both simultaneously said " pat, pat"

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

I was deeply asleep by the time we arrived to Gravity Falls.

"Mabel, wake up if you want to still go get an Ice cream sundae covered in sprinkles"

" Ice cream...(*yawn*) sundae sounds good"

"Okay, but we better hurry it is getting late and i don't want to arrive at our great uncle's while he is already asleep"

We went to grab An Ice cream Sundae at some place called Greasy's Diner.

The lady that attended us was so nice yet so...off. One of her eyes was shut. The rest of the people there had that same vibe .

"Well what are you too kids doing out here so late" the nice lady asked

"We are wanted too get a treat before we went with our relative. Say do you know where we can find the Mystery Shack, we are moving in with our great uncle, he owns the Mystery shack. We are kind of lost" Dipper answered

"Oh well. HEY EVERYONE WE HAVE NEW PEOPLE IN TOWN"the lady yelled throughout the diner as everyone clapped and cheered "Welcome to Gravity falls, I am Susan Simons but every one here just calls me Lazy Susan. The Mystery Shack is on 618 Gopher rd"

"Well thank you Lazy Susan, My name is Mabel and that is my brother Dipper. Pleased to meet you ALL!" I answered cheerily

"Pleased to meet you young lads, but you better hurry. It's dangerous to be out so late."

"Alright and thank you for the Ice cream" I said as we were leaving "They all seem like great people. Maybe Gravity falls isn't so bad after all, Dipper"

" I agree" Answered Dipper" we gotta go now it's super late" Dipper commented as he checked his watch

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well looks like great uncle Stan isn't as rich as mom and dad always bragged about." Dipper said as they arrived.

The house had a big old sign that said "THE MYSTERY SHACK". It looked like an old cabin with a big need of remodeling. I was nervous and my mood was going down again.

" Well, here goes nothing" Dipper knocked

The door opened and there stood an old man dressed in a formal wear and with a fake eye patch on his forehead.

" So you must be Mable and Dipper Pines huh. I'm Stan your great uncle come on in. It's cold out there"

Once we stepped in he gave us a small tour.

"That is the kitchen, that upstairs is where you will sleep at, you don't mind sharing rooms, no okay, and that over there is the stage where you will have to perform. Say, do you guys sing or dance? I am in need of a good entertainment."

Mom and Dad had always told us that the Mystery Shack was a bar that was always filled with people, They sometimes played poker there or they would bet on the rat races they had every Monday, football games,baseball games, and basically every competition.

"We can sing and dance together" Dipper answered for me

"Great, you will both have an act and...is your sister okay, she is too quiet. Does she talk?"

"Yeah I can talk, I'm just not in the mood to talk, great uncle stan" I answered back

"Don't call me that it's too long just call me... I don't know ...Grunkle . ...yeah Grunkle stan , it's shorter "

I giggled "Okay...Grunkle Stan" this guy seems to be alright. I started to get less tense.

"So...grunkle Stan," Dipper started "Why is it so deserted outside"

"Kid, I wouldn't be so curious around here. The biggest gangsters live and direct their gangs from here. It's dangerous out there, especially during the night."

"Well we knew the dangerous part, but Gangsters?, In this quiet little town?"

"Well it stays quiet to not get hurt by the Gangsters"

"Do some of those Gangsters control people from California ?" Dipper asked

"kiddo, how in the almighty universe am I supposed to know!"

"Grunkle," I said " Our parents got killed by Somone's gang in California"

"Oh...I'm sorry kids." grunkle said with sympathy

"It's fine grunkle stan, I was just curious" Dipper said. "Could we please go rest it's been a long day for both of us and it's late"

" Go ahead , but you guys start tomorrow. You will have to put on an act for the night, alright.

" Alright, thank you grunkle stan for taking us in. We would be in some orphanage if it wasn't for you" I couldn't help but give him a hug

"Hey, you are part of my family and I wouldn't leave you guys behind"

He took us to our room and we got ready to sleep.

"Hey Dipping sauce, he seems like a good guy huh. We are going to be fine with him. And the town doesn't seem so bad besides the Gangsters part, but if as long as we don't get in their way we will be alright "

"Yeah I guess, everything will be good for now. Just don't call me Dipping sauce. " Dipper answered

" Dipping sauce you know what song we could do for tomorrow?"

" Mabel what did I just say. And NO we are NOT doing that horrifing song!"

"Whatever, Dipping Sauce. I was just joking about the song. Good night"

"Good night Mabel"

I shut my eyelids and feel in asleep, dreaming of what might happen the next day.

 **I hope you liked it so far please review, belive it or not they do help.**

 **-GF2019**


	2. Chapter 3: our first day

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! This au is from Tybay and gravity falls is from an evil man (ALEX HIRSCH) hope you enjoy**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dipper POV.

It was hard telling Mable lies. How was everything going to be fine. Gravity Falls was a town with mobsters and their gangs, just like the ones that killed his parents. The idea that the same gang that had killed his parents was possibly here kept my curiosity growing. What if they encounter them, what if they try to hurt us, what if, what if was all I could think of. That was until I heard Mable snore. I had to protect her from all of that. If Mable got hurt by one of those terrible gangsters...I'd never forgive myself.

xzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next morning, Mable was up and going ready to come up with an act for that night.

" Hey Dipper, should we do that musical we did in first grade." Mable said

" Maybe, but we would need some costume for it though, do you-"

DING. The door had been opened and there _she_ came in a beautiful red head wearing an aviator jacket, Levy jeans and boots.

"Woah who are you two kiddos?" she asked

"Well I am Mable and this is Dipper , we are stan's niece and nephew" Mable answered

"Oh well, I'm Wendy Corduroy. I work as a waitress at your uncle's shack. Good to meet you kiddos"

"P-pleased to meet you" I stutterd befumbled by her beauty

"WENDY" bellowed grunkle stan" have you seen soos yet?"

"No not yet, but for sure he is on his way"

"Well then what are you doing standing there the shack isn't gonna get ready for tonight on it's own and you two."grunkle stan pointed at us "help her out "

DING. "Mr. pines I'm here ready for duty" rushed in a baby looking man

"Great you are here now get to work with Wendy and the twins before I take off from your pay"

"Right away Mr. pines" said the baby looking man" Now who are you two kids?"

"I'm Dipper and that's my sister Mable" I answered

"Hey is grukle Stan always that mean to you?" Mabel asked

"No he is just the world's nicest boss" Wendy answered sarcastically

"Wendy, he is not that bad. Oh by the way The name is Soos the handy man of the shack and sometimes bar tender"

"so why are you guys here" Wendy asked

"Our parents got killed by a gang back in California and stan is our only other family that we have." Mable answered grimly

"Hey I know how it feels, my mom was killed by a gang as well. Now it's just me and my family" Wendy said comfortably to Mabel

" I used to be a boxer, a GOOD boxer. The Mystery Shack would fill up with people ready to bet and gamble. That was until Bill Cipher's gang bet on one of their own boxers. they mad the biggest bet the Mystery shack had ever seen." Soos said

"what happened ?" I insisted

"I beat their guy and they had lost their money. Of course that didn't stop them from sending his gang to beat me up. I got severely injured on my spine and I had to quit boxing. The mystery Shack doesn't recieve the same amount of people as they did two years ago."

"That is...sad Soos." Mable commented

"Well it could've been worse. I'm lucky to be alive with my abuelita and that is good."

"Glad you can think of it that way, I want have Gideon's ass six feet under ground." Wendy answered

"Wendy it's not worth risking" Soos told Wendy

" I guess you are right. I gotta a family to protect and i can't risk them being in trouble. Though I am pretty sur they can handel on their own."

"Woah, how do you know which gang hurt you guys?" I asked

"By how they dress and speak" Wendy answered

"Do you guys think you can identify which gang killed our parents? "

"Maybe, describe them to us"

We described the gang while we were cleaning the tables and chairs. "They were wearing cowboyish out fits very expensive looking and they speaked with a texan accent."

At that moment, Wendy and Soos gasped.

"That sounds like...Gideon Gleeful's gang "Wendy said

"His gang used to belong to his Dad, Bud gleeful but he retired and the gang went down to him.'' soos added

"Yeah but his gang has always been at war with Bill cipher's since he arrived.

"Do they come frequently to the Mystery shack?" I asked nervously

"Almost every day" Wendy said grimly

* * *

 **short chapter i know. BUT the next one will be longer i swear.**

 **Please review give me your opinion and see ya'll next time.**

 **-GF2019**


	3. Chapter 4: Their first night

_**chapter 4**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!. This AU belongs to Tybay and the puppet master of gravity falls is Alex Hirsch**

Mable POV.

For the first time in what seemed forever, I was nervous for tonight. Last time I was sacred of the stage was on our first school musical. If that Gideon guy shows up tonight... I can't imagine what would happen.

Everything was ready for the night and we would be the opening act. Everyone was preparing themselves. Gruncle Stan was wearing the same formal wear from yesterday and the fake eye patch. Wendy was dressed in a nice dress though it was obvious that she didn't like it. Soos was tending the bar, ready to start receving the clients, and I was ready for the night.

Even though Dipper hasn't said anything, I can tell that he liked Wendy. (*sigh*) Love at first sight for sure.

" Are you excited, Dipper" I asked

"Mable, you know I don't like to sing that song how am I supoosed to be excited. Couldn't You have choosen a different song"

"No. You have to impress Wendy tonight and hat is the best song you sing"

"HEY" Stan yelled from downstairs"You guys will be up in 5 minutes"

"Coming" Dipper responded" Just so you know I don't like Wendy like you think Mabel. I just admire her okay. Now let's get done with this torture. "

"Oh Dipper, you and I sound fantastic singing this song together, it's not a torture"

Soon we were on stage. their wasn't much of an audience out there. Just the old drunks and gamblers.

Grunkle Stan came on to the stage "LADIES AND GENTELMEN , I PRESENT YOU MABEL AND DIPPER PINES!"

We began our act. We were so quiet, that I couldn't hear myself and everyone was falling asleep. We were terrible.

That was until I heard Dipper give his High pitch scream as he saw a spider crawling by. Everyone was laughing at him, even Wendy. I decided to take this as our chance to shine. I sang louder and danced with more the end of our act Everybody was laughing, clapping in joy.

Just as we were heading to our room, a wolf whistle came from the crowd and everyone started fighting with everyone. Dipper rushed me to our room and closed the door without letting me see who had started the brawl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon POV.

It was like any other night on the Mystery shack. People getting drunk and betting on the baseball game that night. Those Ignorant people don't know how to live.

Some boring act was on stage like always. The girl, Mabel, she was beautiful, but you couldn't hear what she was singing. The act kept goin' just as boring when the Whimpy looking kid, Dipper, screamed like lil' girl for no seaming reason. There Mabel began dancing on the stage and sang louder. I heard her marvelous voice and I knew it was love at first sight! She was my soul mate!

When their act was over, everyone cheering and clapped for them. I wolf whistled her and everyone started throwing punches at everyone. No one dared to hit me, great part of being so small and cute lookin'. No one will ever blame you for anything. Plus, I am one of the biggest gangster around here.

That was when I saw him. That scrawny, tall, gold boy freak was there. I honeslty don't know how Bill cipher could be the "worst gangster in gravity falls" I was ten times worse than him. Finally stanford stood up.

 **"If you don't shut your yaps and calm down in the next few second I swear I will charge Double each bet and drink. If you wanna fight then go outside."** was what he ordered.

Course that was enough for every one else. Bill right away stepped outside.

That was a prime time for my operation. Surely, that angel will continue singing. I need to let her know who the real king of gangs was round' here. That means I have to get rid of Ol' Bill, and for good.

We followed him until we got to the other side of town. There he stopped.

"Well, well, Gideon what are you doing here" Bill snarled

"Oh cipha' can't a lil' good kid like me go out for a walk." I responded innocently.

" In that I agree on. you are one good little kid that needs his daddy to _give_ you _everything_ even a gang. Tell me how much money do your 'homies' get paid to be by your side"

"umm...umm sure my pop' may have givin' me my gang but these guys LOVE me. Right guys?"

"YEAH GIDEON MAKES POOR SCUM LIFE WORTH LIVING" his boys answered.

"Besides Bill how did YOU become a gangster to my height without having big money or history like me and my pop'? You just came in to town and declared yourself a gangster."

"cause Gideon, you don't need money or reputation to be known as the worst gangster in life. You only need to know how to make terror, chaos, and pure insanity on people. have them tremble in fear, praying to **_never_** incounter me. This is something that you have never and _will_ never do to people when they hear your name. And that is life. I know EVERYTHING Gideon and EVERYTHING will belong to me, even your little ass."

I growled at him, My vision went red of anger. No one, I repeat NO ONE was better than me and much less does anyone, ANYONE threaten me like he had just done. Enough was enough and Bill had to pay. I slowly approached him like a lion stalking it's prey.

"Bill, ever wondered if their is life after death"

"why, Gideon are wanting an early death wish? Did the future scare you "

"No because your plans win't become real!"

There I took out the new gun that my daddy had been working on and shot him multiple times. The police sirens went off and myboys and i had to run. Even his buddies ran. I just hope Bill is really dead cause if he isn't I may have just sentenced myself to death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill POV.

That mother F****er! he tried to kill me and what's worse,my boys left me there like some old voodoo doll. Voodoo...always a dark form of magic, but quiet useful. I got out the familiar toy that always carried in my coat, a yellow rag doll in the shape of an isosceles triangle with one eye, black bow tie and top hat. I did the voodoo spell I had done multiple times in the past with other people's meat bags and soon enough I felt my energy leave and everything went black.

 **well that escalated fast. I admit I used the voodoo doll idea from chucky. Also to those you can't listen to curse words I'm sorry for that. I'm willing to take any suggestions if you want to add some thing in the story just pm me or write a review. Thank you for all your support, and I hope you liked it. Till next time! :D R &R**

 **-GF2019**


	4. Chapter 5: the plan ( part 1)

_**Chapter 5**_

 **Disclaimer: story was inspired by Tybay's AU and sadly I am not owner of gravity falls**

* * *

Dipper POV.

After our first night , I was sure grunkle stan would always have us do at least three acts and charge extra for everything. Honestly I would think of it as a good idea if someone hadn't wolf whistled Mabel. It had already been a week since then and it hasn't occurred again. That doesn't mean it can't happen once more.

She still thinks that the wolf whistle wasn't directed at her. Though I know better and I'm pretty sure they weren't admiring my girly scream towards a spider. That was humilating, espescially with Wendy watching.

My, I wouldn't dare to admit it to Mabel, but I developed a dream where Wendy and I well... let's not get into detail. Really it sounds like one of Mabel's love fantasies.

Mabel. Thanks to her natural artistic talents, our terrible act would've been a failure. Mabel could do an act on her own. Which worried me.

Which brings me back to her getting wolf whistled. She knows she could get an act of her own and that is what she wants. What worries me most, is the fact that after someone whistled at her like that , everyone stated fighting. This only means that those other drunken guys were thinking the same thing as that guy who whistled.

As I thought all these things in our room, I couldn't help but wonder if that Gideon guy has shown up in these past days. Right after that night I have been to busy keeping an eye on Mabel. I was so concentrated on her that I didn't even notice when they found Bill cipher "biggest and baddest gangster of all time" dead in an alley. I only found out because Wendy and Soos were both happy that someone had done justice in this town.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by loud foot steps rushing up stairs.

"Dipper guess what!" Mabel asked excitedly as she rushed in to the room

"Mable did you try to get stan to tell you his favorite color again?"

" Nope" she said as she popped out the ' p' "Stan said that I could have the begging act and the ending act to myself! Isn't that amazing!"

"Mabel, some perv whistled at you when we were together on stage and you want two acts on your own?"

" oh you don't have to be jealous. Grunkle stan said he will give you an act as well. You could do the lamby dance!"

" Mabel I would rather scream again like a girl than doing the lamby dance, but that is not the point"

"Dipper you worry to much."

" I am being careful. Besides it could be dangerous"

"Nonsense I'll be fine Dip dop, besides you know it's my dream to go sing and dance on stage.I can defend myself, do you not trust me .

"Of course I trust you mabel. But... fine you win. Just so you know, if someone gets to get near you I will hit them with a bottle"

" okay Dipper . oh how exciting tonight will be"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxI'M WATCHING YOU NERDSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bill Cipher POV

Seven days. It's been Seven days since I "died" . I don't have a physical form yet but that will soon change .

I have dedicated my self to haunting Gideon like I never did to anybody else in the past. Everything that had the resemblance of an eye or a triangle, I am there. Easily I leave notes telling Gideon that I was still around.

 _Lil' Giedion_

 _It seems that even death can't keep me away from you._

 _-Bill cipher_

or like

 _Gideon_

 _Did you miss me cause I do_

 _-dearly yours Bill_

The best of all, is that I can go into his dreams and torture him there as well. It was almost the perfect revenge.

Almost. He costed me all te work i had done. Three full years of living among normal meatbags.

I need him to feel a little physical pain. To understand what it feels to lose everything that you worked for and that thanks to some kid you lose it all. For that purpose I need a physical form.

I started my plan by going inside some gypsy girl's dream and hypnotized her to convince Gideon to summon me and to have a human sacrifice that was the most important thing that his true love has. That would be the only way to get rid of me.

I know it was Gideon who whistled to that girl, Mabel, when she was on stage with her brother. I went to her mindscape and I know the perfect "sacrifice".

Dipper Pines. Young, naive, but ready to obtain knowledge of everything in the world. Natural or super natural. Just like his great uncle was. He will be easy to transform. My new puppet to control.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dipper POV.

Mabel was a success as always and I felt the crowds love towards my act through rotten tomatoes.

I admit I don't have good artistic talents but it was harsh.

Mabel was allowed to go to bed early since she brought in many customers, while I had to stay and clean the rotten tomatoes my act made.

"Your act made the whole mess, you clean it up. And don't forget to take out the trash and lock the doors. I am going to sleep, goodnight kiddo" said grunkle stan

"Goodnight grunkle stan" I answered while sighing.

Why do I have to do al the heavy chores?

Oh well the sooner I take the trash out and lock the doors the sooner I will get to bed.

As I came back from taking the trash out I felt like someone was watching me.

"Who is there" I asked the foggy darkness

No answer .

I shrugged my shoulders and kept waking until I felt a sharp pain on my head. The world became dizzy as I fell to the ground while hearing someone saying in a Texan accent" my human sacrifice "

* * *

 **cliffhangers... I just love them so much . any ways I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and I will soon update again. Till next time! Have a cookie and a doughnut. (::) (o) R &R**

 **-GF2019**


	5. Chapter 5: The plan (Pt II)

_**Chapter 6**_

 **I AM BAAACK**

 **Disclaimer: you all know by now i literally own nothing. Not the AU, gravity falls,Annabelle or Alice in wonderland.**

 **kinda short chapter but i hope you N'joy :D**

* * *

 **Gideon POV.**

I thought that Bill was outta my life when I saw on the news paper that his body had been found. But then i started having weird dreams. They looked like sceanes from Alice in wonderland. I was Alice and everything seemed nice even if nothing made sense. Then Bill came arriving like the mad hatter, happy and ready to have some tea with me.

I screamed with terror"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH"

"Why are you screaming that is not the bratty kid I know"

"W-why are ya in my dreams. You are dead, DEAD I tell you. I even went to your funeral"

His funeral was more empty than the desert. No one was there. No relatives, freinds, not even his homies were there. It seemed like one of those funerals where the dead pearson was some stranger from out of town.

" Yeah but that doesn't mean I was ready to leave you. You are just to much fun, Gideon."

"W-well that doesn't mean you can be in my dreams. Leave Cipha' LEAVE"

"No I won't leave. I will never leave not until you find a way to get rid of me. AHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA"

I woke up with a start . No this can't be real it just can't be!

Those strange dreams became nightmares and every night they were present.

Things got worse when I started recieving notes, PHYSICAL NOTES from him with eyes and triangles drawn on them.

In my nightmares he started appearing as a fancy dressed triangle with one eye. I couldn't take it any more I was going insane and I thought for a scary moment that I was better off dead and that my best option was suicide.

The only thing keeping me going was my singing angel, Mabel.

That was until Tambry the gypsy girl came looking for me.

" I know what is happening to you" She whispered to me when I was walking near her _gris gris_ club.

"How on Earth would you know"

"Trust me I can help just in return give my family one more month to repay our debt to you"

"If you can help me find a way to get rid of my problome than your family will get one more month, heck even two just help me, I am desperate."

"It's a deal come tonight and I will show you"

When I was at her place, she told me that all I needed was to summon my ghost and offer him a human sacrafice. She told me that my best option was my true love's most precious thing in the world.

I would have to kill my singing angel's brother. I was desperate but desperate enough to sacrafice Dipper Pines? He hasn't done anything to make me want kill him, I barely know him. By chance I know their names but that is it.

That is when Bill's words came in _Gideon, you don't need money or reputation to be known as the worst gangster in life. You only need to know how to make terror, chaos, and pure insanity on people. have them tremble in fear, praying to_ _ **never** incounter me. This is something that you have never and will never do to people when they hear your name. _

If I want to be known as someone _worse_ than Bill, then I would have to cause a little chaos. Why not on the new residents in town.

I could use his death as a way to get close to Mabel as well. I could Comfort her and then get her to love me!

Sorry deary but I think I might just have to kill your brother but it will be for our own good. This is perfect!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I waited Outside of the Mystery shack and listened my lovely Mabel sing. Then I heard Dipper's act and many "BOOS" were heard. Might be making the kid a favor by having him sacrificed. He is a total deception compared to his sister.

The show was soon over and it seemed that once again my peach dumpling was a hit, though no one dared to whistle at her like I did that night. That just proves me that I am more brave than any of those Ol' drunk guys.

Soon the shack was empty and I hid my self behind the alley. I saw an old baseball bat lying there. I grabbed it, ready to use it.

Dipper came out of the shack covered in tomatoes. No surprise there. His act was a disaster. He was taking out some trash bags and I had to hid myself since the trash can was next to me.

When he was heading back inside the shack, I followed him. He must have felt me because he asked the foggy darkness" who is there "

Just as the silence answered him, I swang my bat and hit him right on the head. Not hard nough' to kill him, but nough' to knock him out.

I hovered over him and I saw his eyes trying to stay open. I couldn't help but admire and say"My human sacrafice"

* * *

 **Sorry for that cliff hanger (again) but it was necassary. Thank you for being sooo patient with me while I was editing. I didn't make too many changes, though I do sugest to check chapter 1 and 2 again. lots of changes there. Other than that I belive we are good.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story and I'll see you next Time :D**

 **-GF2019**


	6. Chapter 6: The Ritual

**_Chapter_** _**6**_

 **sorry for the delay but I was banned from using any electronic because I needed to socialize with the family. Especially during Thanksgiving.**

 **And if you know me I live in the Internet 24/7**

 **If you haven't noticed I secretly posted a one shot for Thanksgiving( you should check it out it's pretty good) which got me to stay off internet for another week.**

 **Moral of the story don't disobey your parents cuz they might extend the punishment.**

 **Thank you for listening my complaints of life.**

 **Now on to the story hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: AU belongs to Tybay and if gravity falls were mine than it would go for a third season**

* * *

Dipper POV.

 _Swish_

when I woke up, it felt like a wave of dizzyness over come me.

 _Swish_

I didn't know we're I was. All I remember was getting hit by something and someone saying something about a sacrafice? My face was covered by a blindfolded, and a gag was on my mouth.

By chance I heard some guy talking in a Texan accent.

 _It's the same guy who kidnapped me. He is talking with someone. A girl._

 _"_ what else is needed for the ritual? I got candles, the scroll with the curse and the human sacrafice."

"You still need a picture of his body. Try to get one one fro the newspaper. They had a picture of his body when the cops first found it."

"Alright. Ghost eyes go find a newspaper with that picture. Hurry, soon every one will be looking for the kid."

"I'm on my way boss" 'ghost eyes' answered.

 _Human sacrafice. I heard him say that when he hit me. I **am** the human sacrifice. I have to get put of here._

I wiggled around trying to set myself free. Forgetting to listen to their coversation. Of course I failed.

 _Thump._

I fell with the chair.

"Damn, looks like da kid is awake. Well, he might as well stay like that. Camel **(yeah I can't come up with good nicknames)** go get em' now "

"Camel" came in and found me on the floor.

"well looks like ya tried to get away huh? Forgot ya were in a chair and with a blind fold." he snickered "com'n, the boss needs ya"

He carried me in to another room while I was still tied to the chair.

"put em' down Camel and take him off that blind fold, would ya' "

"Do I also take the gag off or I leave it?"

"Nah leave it I've heard this kid scream before and it ain't pleasant."

Camel slashed the blind fold of my face and there I saw a kid about my age with strange white hair and dressed like a cowboy.

 _A cowboy?_

The room we were in was dark. The only thing illuminating was the circle formed of lit candles. In the middle of the circle was painted in red were two triangles.

"Why, hello Dipper pines. You and your sister are the new performers at the Mystery Shack huh? Think I haven't introduced myself I am Gideon Gleeful."

 ** _[Small flash back]_**

 _Do you guys think you can identify which gang killed our parents?_

 _They were wearing cowboyish out fits very expensive looking and they speaked with a texan accent._

 _At that moment, Wendy and Soos gasped._

 _"That sounds like...Gideon Gleeful's gang "Wendy said_

 ** _[End of flash back]_**

 _Could this be OUR Gideon Gleeful?_

 _NO it can't be. IT CAN'T!_

"you know you have a very familiar last name. I don't seem to quiet remember from where and it's not from that scum Stanford Pines it's gotta be from somewhere else. It doesn't matter. Soon nothing will matter."

 _It's him. What is wrong with my luck?_

"Gypsy give me the scroll with the curse, and leave. No lady should see what's onna happen next. Not even a gypsy like you. Now scram"

As fast as she could she left. which meant that something was gonna happen.

"Dipper Pines. As you may have known I am a pretty big gangsta' round' here. Yet i have a slight lil' problome that I need you for."

A big guy with eyes that looked like a ghost came rushing in. _Guess that's Ghost eyes. The name fits him._

"Got the newspaper boss"

"Just in time Ghost eyes. Cut the picture out and put it in the middle of the first triangle."

"Oh Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. Your sister is one good singer. She could have a career of her own in Hollywood. I could give her the main role in a movie . That would be nice. Ya' know, many guys would do anythin' to marry a fine lady like her. Could ya' imagine us as brothers-in-law?" He chuckled at the expression my face made.

Even though I couldn't say anything with the gag in my mouth, I tried to mumble out many phrases that would've made my parents wash my mouth with soap.

"Mph- mmh MMMPH"

"Is that a yes or a no? It's alright. I will have her at the palm of my hand. Ghost eyes ya' done yet "

"Just got done boss"

"Good. Camel put my 'Brother-in-law' in the other triangle. Without the chair. Ghost eyes help em'"

Camel untied my feet while Ghost eyes held them, so I didn't have a chance to run away. They did the same with my hands and between the two they carried me to the empty triangle.

Soon Gideon started reading some words fro the scroll he had. He spoke in what seemed like Latin.

 _"Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!"_ **( Just so you know that was the summoning chant that Gideon uses in dreamscapers)**

Out of no where came out a yellow triangle with one eye and dressed pretty fancy.

"(*GASP*) Gideon how did you... never mind. You wouldn't dare to hurt the being your Lover most loves. You aren't that strong!"

"Well you guessed wrong. See Dipper don't take this the wrong way I really need you with this"

He explained everything that has happened. That the triangle was Bill Cipher the recently deceased Gangster and how he needed me as a human sacrafice to stop Bill from haunting him.

"Sorry Dipper. Trust me you nor your sister have done anything wrong to me, but don't worry. I'll take good care of your beloved sister. Mabel Pines, she is my soul mate dipper. I will be there to console her and I will protect her from any danger in town. she will be Mabel Gleeful!"

I screamed with all my might even though he couldn't understand a word I was saying

Bill was so still that it almost seemed suspicious.

Once again Gideon started to recite more words in Latin

 _Oh uno luscus daemonium impleatur sermo tuus quem sui inahbit hoc humana mens donec venit tecum amicitias._

 **(Oh one eyed demon let yourself inahbit this human's mind until he has come to an agreement with you.)**

I was starting to wonder in Gideon knew a single word he was saying.

"OH NO IT HURTS. IT HURTS SO MUCH. THE PAIN IT'S UNBEARABLE" Bill yelled in "agony" A baby could tell that he was acting.

 _why is he acting like if he was in pain. That's so-_

I screamed in real agony and pain.

Call me a copy cat but I did think the exacts same things Bill was yelling.

At that moment everything stopped in slow motion. The world turned grey and sudden I was alone with Bill.

"Pinetree this ritual is gonna kill you. No human can survive this ritual. But I can. The only way to save yourself is if you let me inhabit your mind and body" Bill Stated

"What!? Why would I do that" _and why did you call me Pinetree?_

" There is no time to explain why the name Pinetree. But if you don't agree soon Gideonwill kill and try to marry your sister. Not to mention he killed your parents. He doesn't remember it but I know many things. MANY THINGS"

" I don't know. You were a Gangster. How can I trust you. You might stay with my body for good"

"I promise to give it back to you when we find a place to split up"

"oh..."

"Tick, tock kid." He extended his black hand towards me while it was lit by blue fire"I can't stop the ritual much longer"

"Fine. Deal" I shook his hand and the blue fire extended to my hand. I didn't feel any burn.

Suddenly We were back in reality and I felt like I was in a tight room. Something moved inside my body.

Everything went black from there and I knew that I had done a mistake.

Bill POV.

Everything was going to plan. Good thing Gideon was too stupid to understand Latin if not he would've understood that he was summoning me and letting me enter the kids Minscape.

I took went inside the Pinetree's body. I was gonna have to share the meatbag with Pinetree. He wasn't as dumb as I thought. He reminded me of his great uncle.

But first thing is first, make sure me and Pinetree survive.

BOOM

One of the bottle bombs I set up went off. I ran out of there as soon as possible

BOOM

I went into the forest and headed for an abandoned house.

BOOM

 _Gee I wonder if Gideon or any of his goons survived. Shouldn't of set so many bombs_

"At last. I am free. FREE FROM THAT SON OF A *****"

 _He's alive and taliking crap about my poor mother. Oh wait I don't have a Mother...Sucker_

By the time I made it to the house, the sun was rising. Shooting star is not gonna like seeing Pinetree's bed empty.

* * *

 **And Cut...**

 **Want to apologize for making Tambry so OOC in the last chapter. If you would rather want me to put some other GF character or some random name let me know and I'll do it.**

 **little note. I am gonna start doing things for the science Fair[ teachers are forcing us for a grade :( ] So I might be little late on the updates, but I'll try to stay up to date.**

 **Any ways thank you all of my supporters. I really appreciate it. Once again h** **ope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!**

 **-GF1920**


	7. Chapter 7: A new sweater?

_**Chapter 7**_

 **I am SOO SORRY. I haven't updated in so long. Homework, sports, science fair has weighed on me .and my sister is home for the holidays and she wants attention from all of us to the point we cant go grocery shopping without her permission and ...I am just rambling...**

 **I want to answer to some of the reviews**

 **Michael Mendoza: I am glad that you like the story :J**

 **Aaleeyah Hazel : Actually Robbie will have a pretty big role in the story later on. Trust me you will like it :J**

 **Guest 1 : Thank you so much your review gave me wings again to write more and more. I hope that whatever is that is pulling you from your passion lets you fly once more :J**

 **Bell: I'd love to make it a comic but sadly my drawing skills are ineed of help :J**

 **Guest 2: Well here is Chapter 6. Hopefully I can write more frequently. :J**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. AU belongs to Tybay and gravity falls has its own puppet master**

* * *

Dipper POV.

 _~flashback of the night of the ritual before he got kidnapped~_

 ** _Yesterday was fantastic. Mabel sang with all her heart. It felt like if she was part of a hollywood movie._**

 _ **So many people were In the bar and everyone was anticipating her act. On the other hand my act sucked.**_

 ** _Tomatoes meet my face, while BOOS and other inslts were chanted from the crowd._**

 ** _"Hey Dipping sauce" Mabel said as she entered our room_**

 _ **"Hey" I answered with no emotion in my voice.**_

 _ **"Your performance was good tonight " she pitched in innocently**_

 ** _"Yeah sure it was" sarcasm dripping form my mouth "Mabel I am covered on tomatoes to prove how well my act went._**

 _ **" oh Dipper, I know tonight's performance wasn't the best but you are good, don't trust that drunken lousy crowd, they don't see real talent onless they are wearing a dress with feathers."**_

 **" You only say that because you are my sister. Mabel you are naturally talented. You could be a success I know you can. "**

 _ **"Dipper I - "**_

 _ **"DIPPER! Come and help clean your act's mess" grunkle stan shouted his commands.**_

 _ **" why does he have to clean now. Why not tomorrow?" Mabel asked**_

 _ **"Because I said so" Grunkle stan said as he entered our room.**_

 ** _"well I will help you brother dear"_**

 _ **"No Mabel, your brother has duties of his own too. If he can't bring profit to the shack, the least he can do is clean." grunkle said as he left the room "See you down stairs."**_

 _ **" but stan-"**_

 ** _"It's alright Mabel. I can clean the shack." I said at last._**

 ** _"But Dip-"_**

 _ **"No, Mabel. If there is something I can do is clean." I scolded**_

 ** _"Sorry dipper I didn't mean to insult you."_**

 _ **"It's okay. Rest up, tomorrow will be just as busy as today. If not more."**_

 _ **"yeah...Hey I'll make you a new Sweater tomorrow, like the ones mom would make you."**_

 ** _"really, that would be nice. Wait. Since when do you know how to sow?"_**

 ** _"You don't know everything about me Dipping sauce"_**

 _ **"Oh Mabel. I can never stay a little upset with you. Good night Mabel"**_

 _ **"Night Dipper-"**_

 ** _"DIPPER! HURRY UP!" Grunkle shouted again from downstairs_**

 _ **"GOING!" I shouted back " see you later" and I left down stairs without thinking of the mess I would be in later.**_

 _~flashback Ends~_

I finally woke up from my deep sleep in a wierd place almost like an abondened church. i couldn't remeber what happened or where I was. Nothing. Then everything came rushing back like a train. Trash bags...Gideon...our parents...a triangle ...Bill. BILL!

Where was he? did he leave out of my ody? Did he leave for good? Or was he still lurking inside my body without me knowing?

Then the room I was in turned grey and Bill appeared.

"Geez Kid you are worse than a math test. Filled with unreasonable questions.'

"Bill you could solve that by answering my questions"

"well we are in an abonadened church, yes,no and no."

"I guess, I can go back home now."

"you guess? NO you can't go back. Gideon thinks you and I are dead and gone"

"Gideon. Gideon, that's right...MABEL I have to get back to her. Gideon is going to be after her, he will try to marry her and knowing Mabel she will accept anything with the word 'love' "

"Don't worry kid. I could offer you another **deal."** Bill siad while his eye glowed blue

"How could you help?"

"Well last time I saved your life. I can save your sister's life."

"I guess. But what would you want in return. I mean you were a gangster, you wouldn't do charity work for free."

"yeah, your right but see here, we can work out a deal. For now I will stop Gideon from getting near your sister until you can come back, and in return you tell me everything about your life and your family."

"really that's it. Why?"

"Because I always like to know who I am dealing with."

"But-"

"But nothin' kid. You worry to much about everything. Besides, information about you and your family is a small price to save your sister's life."

"Well, last time nothing bad happend"

"C'mon kid you have nothing to lose" Bill pursuaded with his blue enflamed hand extended

"Fine, deal" I said as I shook his hand "Anything to have my sister save and sound."

 _And to see that lovley sweater she promised._

* * *

 **Well now Dipper is begging to trust bill a little more. Could this lead him to probloms? Will Bill keep him side of the deal? I am sounding worse than a math test right now.**

 **That was a short chapter I swear I will try to update sooner.**

 **Hope you liked it. Till next time!**

 **-GF2019**


	8. Chapter 8 (That guy Idk

**I'm BAAAAAAAAACK**

 **Science fair is over but track season came but i promise I will update more frequently**

 **I want to answer back to a few reiews. This may become a thing.**

 **Aaleeyah Hazle: :J**

 **Michael Mendoza: :J**

 **Jaddie: Glad you that made yor day cause your review made mine :J**

 **on with the story hop you N'joy**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Mabel POV.

Waking up to day was rather horrifying. I expected to see Dipper in his bed sleeping, but I found his bed neatly done. _Maybe he is already up and I didn't notice it._ I got up and got dressed for the day. Once I was downstairs Stan was already nagging Wendy about how "dusty" the tables still were.

 _Ding_

"Soos, your late again." Stan sais as Soos was coming the shack.

"Sorry Mr. Pines my truck wasn't working today."

"Well, what are you waiting for get working."

"Right away Mr. Pines"

"There you are. Where is Dipper?"

"Wait he isn't up yet."

"No why?"

"Because he wasn't in his bed this morning and it's neatly done, like if he didn't sleep on his bed last night."

"He's problably outside in the town or in the woods."

"Maybe."

"Don't you go look for him in town while I make you both something to eat."

"Alright grunkle Stan. Be back in a scotch."

Just as I headed for the door I heard Wendy and Soos mutter about how I was stan's"teacher pet"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one had seen my brother in all day.

Toby Determined told me to check with Lazy Susan.

Lazy Susan suggested that dipper was maybe at the library.

"Well I have seen him go to the library before in the past. Maybe he is there" Lazy Susan inquired.

" Maybe, Thank you for helping me!" I answered.

"No problome. See you later tonight."

"See you later!"

Just as I was leaving I caught a glimpse of a guy giving a thick folded packet in a brown paper bag to Lazy Susan. _Maybe he owed her Money._

As I entered the library, which was pretty big for a small town, I saw a short kid with big white hair looking through some books. I continued walking through the library keeping my eyes peeled for Dipper when I noticed the short kid was staring at me. I ignored it and continued searching until he started following me.

I began to speed walk through the maze of shevles with books. At last I was able to lose him.

Here is where I have a mentel battle with my logic and my curiosity.

logic: _We should leave before he sees me again_

Curosity: _We should turn the tables and follow him._

My curiosity won.

I started to look for him when we ran into each other, both of us falling backwards from the force.

As I was Looking back I saw his eyes. He looked at my eyes, but they were distant, like if they were trying to remeber something.

Just as I began to apologize he bolted out the door.

" Hey- wait" I called back.

I ran after him. The faster I ran the faster he ran.

Eventually the librarian caught me right before as he left out the door. She gave me the long and dreaded speech of respecting the library and finally let me go.

It was already lunch time by the time I was out of the library. I had to get back to the shack. _Maybe Dipper is already at the Mystery Shack. Besides I need to rehearse my act for the night._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon POV.

It's good to have ears e'erywhere. One of my boys got asked by my dear Mabel if they'e seen her brother.

Finally I told Toby Determined, the local newspaper reporter, to tell her to check with Lazy Susan and that I would give him one more month on his I paid Lazy susan to tell my angel to go to the library where I would finally present myself to her.

I saw her enter the library and couldn't keep my eyes of my beautiful peach dumpling. I followed her until she started to speed walk. _Ugh I hate having short stuby legs._

I lost her, but I didn't quit running. Eyes peeled to look for her.

Like if destiny wanted us to meet, we ran into each other. We both fell from the force but when I looked into her eyes I had flashes of when I killed a couple from California.

My Pops' sent me there to practice gangster life before I became the leader of the auto-car dealership gang. That's the name of my gang.

Then I saw that same couple with two lil' kids, Including my angel. Those were her Parents. I killed her parents. That is why they moved here to Gravity Falls. Almost like a brezzy wind I heard Bill's laughter taunting me again.

I saw once more her eyes and ran out the door. I had to find a different way to get near her without her finding out I killed her parents.

The persistant girl ran after me. Thankfully the librarian also owes me a big debt and stepped in.

I will find a way to get near my lil' Juliet. costs me what must cost me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When I got to the Mystery Shack all the tables and seats were ready.

"Did you find Dipper" Stan asked with a worried tone

"No. I thought that if he would already be back if he was out. Why?"

"Because this man says that he saw your brother get kidnapped by someone else."

"What!?"

I looked at the man he was pointing to. He was a smelly hillbilly.

"Grunkle stan do you belive him." I pulled him aside "He was probably drunk or more asleep than awake."

"I trust him" He answered. "Look your brother was taking out the trash bags when I last saw him and I didn't stay to see if he made it back"

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"I am sorry Mabel, the trash can isn't even a yard away."

" But you didn't make sure he was back"

"What matters is that we find him as soon as possible. His descreption of what happened makes sense."

"Do you think he was a Kidnapped by a gangster?" I inquired

"I don't know. I don't know who they are, but I will find them, and I will hurt them." Stan swore.

* * *

 **Did you see those last lines . from taken.**

 **hope you liked the story. Till next time.**

 **-GF1920**


	9. Chapter 9: Trust can be lost and gained

**-I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Our school made it to state basketball and I had to go as the mascot. :D**

 **bad thing was that I forgot my laptop and couldn't update.**

 **And after that i got a bad writers block but I moved on and found it at last :D**

 **To repay the lost time i made this chapter longer than usual.**

 **Now time to answer some reviews**

 **Yarheeguy: Me too :J**

 **anonymous: It's here : J**

 **Sorryimaguest: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story! :J**

 **Guest: I appreciate those tips I will research the Roaring twenties or at least die trying. I'm very happy tgat you liked my story especially the cliff hangers :'D**

 **Guest(2), D.I.L. and Little star: Here is the chapter at last.**

 **Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Au belongs to Tybay and all the light touches including Gravity Falls...belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

Old Man McGucket POV.

I had o'er heard the li'l girl that sings at the Mystery Shack, Mabel, ask for the whereabouts of her brother.

I was asleep when she asked Toby Determined. Then flashbacks of the night before came.

I was listening to the show from outside since I couldn't afford to enter. Stan says that I am always invited even if I couldn't pay. That that is what old pals are for.

Of course I was to Prideful to ask for help. Even after all Stan and I had gone through, I still couldn't let go of the past...

Besides Stan and I never got along before and after _those_ events _._

Mabel had sang gracefully as always and her lil' brother, Dipper...tried.

I stayed a little longer outside after they closed. I didn't want to return to the box cart I had to call "home". It was hard for me to accept that I was no longer the brainiac I truly am. The people of Gravity falls don't even know my real name. They just call me the hill Billy. All because we had to protect our selves and our families. Darn it! It was all HIS fault...

As I was lost in the memories of the past I caught glimpse of the bratty kid Gideon. He was just like that good for nothin' rotten pig of a father, Bud Gleeful.

He was getting behind the alley that was across from me next to the Shack's dumpster.

He grabbed the bat I keep hidden there just in case I have to defend myself, just as Dipper was getting out of the shack with trash bags. **(insert the whole kidnapping scene there cuz I am to lazy to write it all down.)**

After watching Dipper get taken away I had to pretend that I was asleep. Eventually I did end up falling asleep until I heard Mabel.

I tried to get up and tell her what I had seen but she had already left. Instead I went inside the mystery shack and told everything to Stan.

"Are you sure that is what happened ?" Stan questioned me

"Yes why would I lie about something so serious." I answered

We were inside the kitchen away from the bar where Soos and Wendy were preparing for the night, but with the new I just gave Stan I don't there will be a show tonight.

" I...I don't know ...this- this can't be...They just lost their parents by some gangster and now Dipper got kidnapped..I- I.."

"Hey Stan we will find him. I will help you and the police can start looking for him and-"

"Fiddleford, the police here is either stupid or corrupt. They won't do anything this is something that we have to do personally but...how and without Mabel finding out...Mabel how will I tell her."

" You have to tell her and tell her what we are gonna do to help him."

"Yeah I- I guess.(*sigh*) Do you want something to eat I have to wait for Mabel to get back here"

"No I-"

"Fiddleford Stop being so prideful" Then he yelled "WENDY go make two sandwiches"

"Alright Mr. Pines" said the young red head very lazily

"After that you and Soos can leave their will be no show tonight."

"Alright Mr. Pines...Wait what.. why?"

"Non of your concern Wendy"

"Yes Mr. Pines" and out she went to deliver the news to Soos.

 _Ding_

The lil' girl Mabel then entered the shack

"Did you find Dipper" Stan asked with a worried tone

"No. I thought that if he would already be back if he was out. Why?"

"Because this man says that he saw your brother get kidnapped by someone else."

Of course he didn't say who _I_ am or that _Gideon_ kidnapped him. Stan, always keeping the secrets.

"What!?"

She looked at me, probably thought of me as a smelly hillbilly.

"Grunkle Stan do you belive him?"

she pulled him aside, but I could still hear here.

"He was probably drunk or more asleep than awake."

"I trust him" He answered. _Glad you still trust me Stan._

"Look your brother was taking out the trash bags when I last saw him and I didn't stay to see if he made it back" _So that is why you trust my side of the story._

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"I am sorry Mabel, the trash can isn't even a yard away." _He has a point but it's still dangerous. Look what happened._

" But you didn't make sure he was back" _Again, look what happened. she has a point._

"What matters is that we find him as soon as possible. His descreption of what happened makes sense." _Because it's the true story._

"Do you think he was a Kidnapped by a gangster?" I inquired. _She isn't as oblivious as I had thought._

"I don't know. I don't know who they are, but I will find them, and I will hurt them." Stan swore.

 _That Stan always being more dramatic than John Barrymore, the actor from Richard III._

Then came in Wendy and Soos who had been eavesdropping.

"And we will help you." Wendy said determenation.

"Yeah no one messes with our freinds." Soos backed up.

 _Oh great, now they are involved._

"Oh no, you guys won't do anything!" Stan answered.

 _They better not do anything._

"quite yet." Stan finished saying.

 _Stan and your stupidity!_

"First we have to let the police know that he is missing then if they start being as stupid as always then we will take things into our own hands and that's where I will need you, including you" he said as he pointed me out. _Thanks Stan for asking if I want to risk my life again for a family member of yours._

"You just tell me what to do and I'll will help." _As always._

Soon enough we got together in a circle and started to form a plan to investigate.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dipper POV.

After I told Bill about my life and family before Gravity falls, he showed me how Gideon just ran out when he bumbed into Mabel. We laughed so hard at how ridicules he was.

"Hey kid do you want to see how your parents died." Bill asked me gently

I always wondered how it happened. The lousy police just told us that they were found dead with bullet wounds. Nothing less nothing more. My curiosity urged me to say yes but sometimes things are better left unknown.

"If you can, I always wondered how they died." I answered

"Yeah I read your thoughts and emotions when I was in your body. Did you know that red head girl, Wendy, is always in your mind with hearts and cupids. You have one deep crush on her, now do you?"

As he asked this question, I felt myself get warm up from my face.

"Aww! She give you those honey glows on your cheeks," he cooed, "Nothing else must be said, your blushing tells me all."

"Stop distracting me ! Tell me what happened to my parents the night they died."

"okay okay. But be warned, it wasn't pretty."

Soon he went inside my mind and all was grey. His hand illuminated in a white fire and soon I was at the square plaza in California. Bill was standing next to me but he looked...faded. Like a ghost.

"You are smart Pine tree. This is a vision from the past. We can see everything but they can't see us." Bill interrupted my thoughts.

"That explains it" I answered.

"look here they come!"

"Who-"

And their they were. Mom and Dad. Happy and holding hands while strolling around the park. They were in love no doubt, no matter how much time had passed, they still looked at each other like when they first meet. _I sound a lot like Mabel and her cheesy love stories like '"The Gift of Magi"_

"They fell in love like Romeo and Juliet huh" Bill said

I only nodded. I knew that if I said something I would start crying. I missed my parents so much. I always looked up to them. Honest, respectful and full of integrity. Who would want to hurt them. All I could hope for is that some day I would grow up to be like them and marry someone that I could have a similar love story.

Then I heard my mothers angelical voice.

"Oh Henry, hopefully we can find the perfect place to make our children's 13th birthday. It's a special one my dear." My mother spoke.

"Yes Emma. Dipper will grow into a man and Mabel into a young lady. How fast they grow" Father answered mother back.

"I know. (*sigh*) I wish they would stop growing for a few years before they grow up and leave the nest."

"They have to someday. Besides I 'm pretty sure they won't move far when they grow up."

"I hope so. Kiss me my love"

Their they stopped walking and started to smootch.

(*smooching Time* wink wink)

I watched the and Couldn't help but smile. Sadly that lovely night was destroyed by the foulest act. Murder.

Gideon's gang came in and started shooting for no reason. Soon my mother's pink dress looked like blossoms on my father's blooded corpse.

Mother was crying her heart out when Gideon himself pointed a gun at her head as she gasped in terror.

Next to Gideon was an older man that looked similar to Gideon.

The guy then spoke. "Kill her Gideon. Kill this innocent christian that just lost her lover and show me that you _can_ be strong enough to lead my gang."

Gideon only hesitated.

"Do it Gideon, DO IT!"

Gideon still hesitated

Then mother spoke for the last time. "I have nothing else to lose but my life. You might as well do it now kid." _Mother don't! What about us!_

 _BOOM_

There she fell next to my father.

"The life of a gangster is sad and long. Not just for you but for your own family members and the victims. But I know that you can be strong all the way through my son."

Just as soon as they came they left.

I tried to be strong but those cry baby tears crawled out. I fell to my knees and cried out my heart out.

Then we were back in the church.

I still cried and cried. _How could she say those things? Why would she think on leaving us. She could've survived. Gideon didn't want to kill her._

Out of no where two arms wrapped around me. Bill was in his human form and he hugged me.

"shh. Pinetree it's okay to cry. She probably didn't think at that moment what she was saying. Trust me, she had just seen her prince charming die. Besides she knew that if Gideon didn't kill her, then his dad would." Bill comforted me

"Mabel cannot find out about this. She would't handle it. It would be too much for her. And she won't get married by that stupid ass Gideon. " I said with strength

"How do you plan on doing that?" Bill asked

"I don't know."

"You know I could help you."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because we both have one common enemy. Gideon and we both want revenge."

"I don't want revenge. I want justice, but most of all I want to protect Mabel."

"Then let me help you. Let me inside you and together we can protect Your sister and get Gideon and his gang to prison."

I hesitated for a few minutes and thought of what bill had just offered. I barely even knew him. I don't even know how he can do all these things. Not to mention he will want something in return.

"I'm a dream demon. That is how I can make ll these things. I just wanted to have a human life experience, but Gideon cut that off short." Bill admitted.

"Then what is your price."

"A favor. Right now I don't have one but I might use it later on."

"I- I"

" **Dipper,** is a favor to expensive to keep your sister protected?"

"No price is too big when it comes to protecting Mabel. _**DEAL**_ **!** "

I extended my arm as Bill extended his human hand lit with the same blue fire and we shook.

He then transformed into his triangular form and went in my body.

 ** _We will stay for a whole week to practice having two beings in one body( This is bill's thoughts)_**

 _A whole week! is that necessary?(Dippers thoughts)_

 ** _Of course_** My body responded. we were one.

 _That was weird._

 ** _Well get used to it cause this will become a thing for a while._**

 ** _Maybe the practice will be necessary. This feels to weird for me._**

 ** _Maybe the faster we get to practicing the sooner we will get used to it._**

 _And the sooner I will get to Mabel._

* * *

 **Wow that was weird. I will have to get used to typing like that.**

 **anyway once more I apologize for the delay.**

 **Hope you liked it till next time!**

 **-GF1920**


	10. Chapter 10: how to annoy a dream demon

**Hi every- OW OW AHHHH ( THE CROWD IS THROWING ME TOMATOES)**

 **I am so so so sorry about not updating for the past two months ( if thats how long its been, it was probably more) i have no excuse just my plain laziness but i swear I WILL update more often.**

 **I want to thank every one that has kept up with my story and that has waited so patienly for an update. You are all awesome and amazing human beings. next few chapters will be hopefully worth the wait**

* * *

 _Dipper/_ ** _Bill_** _ **POV. This is when they are both speaking**_ (3rd person naration)

 _3 days had passed and we still were on square 1. How to control who is in charge?_

" _ **P**_ _ **inetree**_ _ **it's not that hard you are over thinking this. You have to trust me with your thoughts and emotions.**_ _ **"**_ Bill tried to reassure me.

 _"I_ _do trust you it's just that-_ _"_ I started

" _ **No you are not trusting me you have to let me in if not we will never get gideon and his goons in prison to pay for their deeds.**_ _ **"**_

"U _gh fine._ _"_

Bipper breaths in and out with a relaxing tone.

" _ **S**_ _ **ee thats all you have to do breath and let your emotions and mine become one. Sounds cheesy but it's a real thing.**_ _ **"**_

" I _told you already nothing will stop me from keeping my sisiter safe even if I have to become"one" with you. That sounds really wrong you know._ _"_

" _ **I know. Now you must divide your emotions and find an emotion that will let me take control of the body.**_ _ **"**_

" _Huh_? What are you talking about. _"_

" _ **Think of all your emotions. positive and negative. Lets say when your mind has a negative emotion like anger, than you are in control but if you become, I don't know, excited then I use that as a code to take over your body until your mind goes back to another emotion.**_ _ **"**_

" _Oh that makes more sense. So what emotions should I keep for myself._ _"_

" _ **Which ever you feel like keeping**_ _ **"**_

 _" ugh...there is to many to choose from and i can't just choose any"_ I started to whine.

" ** _FINE_**! _**You**_ **_know what take a break! Go to the woods, explore, relax, do what you have to do to clear your mind so that when you come back we can do actual progress!"_** Bill said with an irritated tone.

" _ **But**_ ** _what if i get lost in the woods?"_** Bipper asked timid.

 _ **"**_ ** _Well_** **_then_** , **_if_** **_you_** _**don't**_ **_return_** **_by_** **_sundown_** **_then_** **_i_** **_will_** **_transport_** _**you**_ _**back**_ _**here**_. _**Got**_ **_it_**! ** _"_** Bill said clearly angry at Dipper for making both speak as Bipper.

" _Y_ - _yes_ _Bill_ " I whispered timidly

Soon a flash went around me and I was all alone outside of the church.


	11. Chapter 11: I am sorry

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner with a better chapter and now i cant uodate until december beCause of personal issues. I am sorry. :'(**

 **\- GF1920**


	12. Chapter 12: Destiny's dirty deed

**"GUESSS WHO'S BACK...BACK AGAIN!" -Without me by Eminem**

 **Hey guys i know it's been forever and last itime i updated it was such a short chapter... Any ways here is a long well deserved chapter for all of you. I wanna give credit to Victorianrose99 she let me barrow an idea she had for her story, go check it out it's also a 1920's AU. I also want to suggest you guys to listen to this Gravity theme song with and electric swing remix it really fits with the story. it is in yourube and I also hae it on my wattpad account it's also there on my first chapter. just look up it's same cover, same title, same name.**

 **well with nothing else to say, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Dipper POV.

The sun was starting to go down and I still didn't know what to do.  
I could do so many combinations on which emotion to use and what not, but I still wasn't sure if I would be able to help Bill like he wants me too.

I was so lost in thoughts that I didn't notice the roots of a tree sticking out.  
 _Thum_ p  
I tripped face first. When I got up i had to lean on the tree but the tree bark was _way_ to smooth. I touched the "bark" until I found a gap. I lifted that gap like a door. Inside was some sort of metallic gadget that looked to complicated. I pushed a few buttons and moved some handles. Soon enough I heard a weird sound coming from the ground.  
As I turned around the ground was opening! I scrambled back away from the hole. When the ground stopped opening I carefully neared the hole. Inside there was a type of book covered in dust with spider crawling off the cover. I reached for the book.

I blew the dust of the book. The cover was red with a golden six fingered hand. The hand had a black 3 painted on it. I open to the first page. There it had written in cursive "property of" the rest of the page was torn.

I flipped through the pages. There were many drawn pictures of monsters, gnomes and what not. Then I found the drawing of Bill's demon form. "Creature #326" it read that "Bill is a dream demon with such a kind spirit." It just complemented bill and his snappy personality. A little _too_ much.

I went back to the first page **(a/n this part mostly belongs to Disney and Alex Hirsch)**

"It's hard to believe it's been six years since began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon." I read out loud

"Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust" I finished reading then i said to my self,"no one you can trust" Next to that text there was a footnote

I looked at the bottom of the page and it said "actually the only person you may be able to trust is creature #326" once again complementing Bill. I went back to the page of Bill and flipped the next one and there it started talking about why you can trust Bill and there I saw something interesting.

The whole showed how to use your emotions to control bill when he posses you. Just the thing bill has been trying to teach me.  
"I personally let Bill Cipher posses my body for some time, heck just as I am writing this he is in my body" the journal mentioned, "Every time I felt shy, scared or weak then Bill would take over but the moment i felt brave or confident to continue, i would have control".

Eureka! This was perfect. This journal had all the information I needed to help me cooperate better with Bill. This journal was the holy grail!

I was so lost reading the journal i didn't notice the sun going down. The moment i saw that flash surrounding me I had the journal under my jacket and as soon as I arrived, I left.

_xxxcccxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mabel POV.

As soon as we all agreed on closing the shack, we all went to the police station. It seemed like history was repeating its self. At the police station, hoping for good news, and an sinking feeling of loss and worry. Just like when our parents were murdered

Sure they put the report and description of Dipper in the newspaper but they weren't looking for Dipper. Wendy and I went to the forest looking for a possible hideout where those awful men could have my baby brother.

Soos went from house to house hoping if some one had seen him. Dipper is really smart and he could have easily escaped.

That crazy old man and grunkle Stan went around town looking for "possible allies" that could be working for that Gideon.

Sadly like the past 3 days, the day come to an end and we would have to come and open the shack.

We had only closed it the day dipper went missing, but we still had expenses to pay and we had to open the gig.

We would always meet outside the police station, share our success finding Dipper and trudge back to the shack with a heavy heart.

As we were making our way back to the shack, grunkle Stan stopped at greasey's diner and stared.

"Hey Mabel, how about you stay here at the diner, buy yourself an ice cream. Its been exhausting 3 days. Take the day off" grunkle Stan uttered

That really surprised me. Grunkle Stan was just like that guy from Charles Dickens's book, Scrooge. Every one has to work hard to make money and money is everything.

"What? Are you sure grunkle Stan? I can work today."

"No, no it's fine. Take the night off Mabel. It's an order.

"Oke-dokke" I answered warily.

He gave me a couple of coins and left me at the entrance of the diner.

Once I entered I sat down and ordered a chocolate fudge sunday...just like the one I got with Dipper upon our arrival.

I felt everyone in the diner giving me looks of pity and sympathy.

Out of no where this boy sat right next to me. He was short with big white hair with a ridiculous style, wearing a cowboy outfit.

"Howdy. I believe we haven't meet before I'm...Wyatt sage. I hear that ya twin is missing. My biggest sympathy Ma'am"

_xxxccccxccxxxccccccxcccccxcccxcxxxcccccccccccfv

Gideon Pov.

I had heard from all my spies from the police and in the town how hard the pines family are try'n to find that Dipper.

As just strolling along the town when I heard Bill's faint laugh.

When I looked up I saw the pines family and saw the whole conversation between the old man and my angel. But there was something...wrong with ol' Stan.

I thought I had seen his eyes glowing yeller...maybe I have just been stressed out bout' things.

Suddenly I had a surge of energy by then my angel I had gone inside. I felt confident, fearless like I could truly rule this whole town. For no reason I went inside the dinner.

In there, I saw my angel beautiful as always. I also who everyone had their eyes on her. I went to sit next to her. I presented my self as wyatt sage. It felt like if someone was controlling me.

Once again I heard Bill's laugh and finally he said" soon you won't be in the gangster's paradise anymore."

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbvbbvbvbbbbbb

Bill Pov.

Once I let Dipper out into the forest I stated to work. There is only one thing that gets this stupid kid motivated is his sister being in peril by Gideon.

I had to mind control that old man, Stan again just like I did so many years ago...

Convince Mabel to eat the diner. Check!

Control Gideon to introduce himself as wyatt sage. Check!

Now all I need to do is show that little Dipper that I can't stop fate from doing it's will. Man this kid is to naive. He is useless, bit he is the only puppet available for my plan.

Poof! Dipper had finally popped in to the church.

Before I could even tell him about Mabel, he came in right away ready to start training.

"Bill I am ready. I want to see that scoundrel of Gideon either in jail or at the morgue." Dipper ushered as he saw me.

"Good, because destiny has done her dirty deed."

"what do you mean?" he asked

"Ugh! Please don't use over rated song lyrics from that Justin Bieber( **sorry bieber fans,** **I'm hater and a big one** **.)** " i said irritated

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Anyways Gideon finally presented himself to your sister. Of course with a different name."

"What?! You couldn't of stopped him!"

"Kiddo, I can only do so much to stop fate."

"Well...what are we waiting for Im ready lets practice. I have to stop Gideon from what ever he is planning. I know what emotion will trigger you to take over. Everytime I am scared or insecure, you take over. I feel confident, I take over."

"Sounds like a plan kid"

"Yeah a plan to send Gideon either to prison or the funeral home."

"Yeah that's the way to talk! We will succeed my...friend."

Xcxccccccccccccfcfccfcxfffgfcffffcfffff

 **Thank you guys for being** **soooo** **patient with me I made this** **chapter** **long to make it up**

 **-GF1920**


End file.
